Sick Little Doll, Faking Little Doll
by Violent Words
Summary: Cody is 'sick', and he and Drew get some time off...Language, and references warning.


This is just something I am randomly writing as I speak. Or type, or whatever. I don't know WHERE the inspiration for this one came from, but I like the way it's coming out in my head, so I'm typing it out. I don't own Cody, OR Drew McIntyre. Which, frankly, suuuuucks. But, hey, you have to live with pretending.

* * *

><p>"I will dot do it!"<p>

"Cody Rhodes, you get your ass to bed, before I kick it there!"

"You can't...OWWW! Dew, dat's dot fair!" Cody had the flu, and was trying to convince Drew he would be fine. Drew, however, knew Cody far better than this.

"I'll put it so you understand." He drawled lightly, before speaking again. "You will go to bed, and you will dot come out of dat wretched ting, 'ntil you're bedder!" Drew said, copying the way Cody spoke. At least he wasn't lisping. Whenever he spoke, Cody normally had the slightest little lisp that no one, aside from him, had ayet to pick up on yet.

Cody grumbled. "You are so mean." He obediently hopped into his bed, glaring at Drew. "Habby?"

"Not in the slightest. I'm stuck here all week while you're sick, so...get bedder...arch, better." Drew told him, and Cody clicked through the channels, before he got thristy.

"Dew?" He called, and the Scotsman appeared in the doorway, paintbrush in his mouth, and hair scruffily tied back, paint all down his front. "Yeth, Cody?" he asked, not removing the brush from his mouth and Cody tried not to laugh, for fear of messing up his throat. "I'm thirthty..." He whined, and Drew snickered at him. "You lithped again."

"Fuck you." Cody muttered, while Drew went to get his drink. Raspberry tea, his favourite! "Thankth, Dew!" He said enthusiastically. 'Dew' chuckled again, and went back to whatever he was doing. Drew had found out, through much help by the sick man currently curled up in bed, that painting helped release a lot of his anger out onto something that couldn't hit back. He was getting quite good. After finishing his tea, Cody drifted out to sleep.

"Finally, stopped whinging." Drew said quietly as he peered in on his sleeping friend. Well...friend wasn't really the term. WAS there a term for what they were? They were best friends, worst enemies, team-mates, and opponents, all at the same time.

_Husband and wife_ as Kelly Kelly had put it. She'd also had the nerve to call Drew the girl. Now, he didn't hit women. But she was the one to bring him closest to hitting any woman he'd ever known. The girl seriously needed an attitude adjustment, and then some. The bitch thought she ran the place, and had even called him and Cody GAY!

Yeah, right...Like Cody would ever go for him. Sure, he may have been, but there was no way Cody was.

A little while later, he peered in and freaked out when he realised Cody wasn't breathing. "AHHH, SHIT!" he screeched, landing on the bed, and shaking his partner vividly. "Coooddddy?"

"Fuck, Dew I'm up!" Cody whined, rubbing his head. "You weren't breathing, you prick!" Drew gasped, and Cody laughed. "You sdore too loud to dotice, but I stop breathing through by bouth when I sleep. Freaked out by brother plenty of times like that. I just sleep heavy."Cody answered him, and Drew could have honestly killed him.

"You gave me a fucking HEART attack!"

"Sowwy." Cody mumbled. "Now you've had your spazz attack, bay I sleep dow?" The American asked, and Drew nodded his head, unable to believe it. "One more scare, kid, I'm rushin' ya to the hospital." he grumbled, before wishing his partner a good sleep, and leaving the room.

Once outside the room, he breathed freely again when he heard Cody snoring. He'd honestly thought the man had died on him. Surely, he wasn't that sick! Deciding it would be best to ignore Cody for now, he slipped his MP3 player in his ear, and started to listen. During this he started painting again, stroking viciously here and there, before standing back to see what he'd painted.

Cody Rhodes on fire...Not exactly appropriate, no matter who saw it. He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts BY said person pulling out an earphone and whispering in his ear.

"If I didn't know you were after Kelly, I'd say you had a crush on me. That is quite a nice likeness...however, the fire part bothers me..."

"You're all better!"

"I was never sick!" Cody had the grin of a true trickster on his face. "I pulled it to get US some free time. We work our asses off, we deserve a break." He grinned impishly, and Drew glared. "When I get my hands on you..."

Cody squealed like a girl, and fled, with Drew chasing him, until he leapt and pinned the American to the ground. Rolling him over, Drew sat on his legs. "Always wondered what Skinny Little Boy rib's tasted like...But Teddy tipped me off that you were ticklish, so..." Drew's hands came up playfully, and Cody's eyes widened

"not the tickles, PLEASE not the tickles!" He was going to kill DiBiase. Having grown up together, they knew everything about each other...Such as, while Cody squirmed if you touched his knee, Teddy was much more likely to axe murder you.

Drew paid no mind to Cody's desperate pleas for mercy, tickling him for all he was worth, leaving Cody giggling and gasping beneath him. Then, Cody did the unexpected, and pulled Drew down for a kiss. Drew kissed him back, before realising exactly who he was kissing and sat back up, horrified.

"You just kissed me!"

"Had to make you stop tickling me somehow." Cody snickered, and Drew glared at him, and Cody grinned a little at him. "Why are you still sitting on me?"

Drew didn't have an answer, outside of a very disturbing one. Cody grinned widely at him. "You've got something behind those pretty eyes of yours - what's your reason?" Drew blushed. He NEVER knew Cody had this sort of side to him. _He said my eyes were pretty, yay!_

_Stop celebrating, for gods sake! You are not telling him!_

"Because I like it." Drew told him, and Cody snickered. "Oh, what would Teddy say..."

"Fuck Theodore DiBiase!" Drew growled, pulling Cody up to kiss him. Cody snickered against Drew's lips, and went to pull away, but Drew was having none of it. His hands slid around Cody's neck, holding one hand there, and the other into the shorter boys hair, so he couldn't escape.

Not that he appeared to really want to. Cody was kissing him back, and he was suddenly rather glad they were all alone in this little cabin. Had Ted seen them, he'd have been so pissed off.

Drew pulled away, but kept his hands where they were. "And for your information, smart-ass..." Cody chuckled, before Drew was right in his face again, nose to nose. "She's not my type."

"Who is then?"

"Hmm...I dunno, little skinny boys generally work for me."

"I am not little!"

"Codes, you're a doll next to Glenn." Drew told him, and Cody snickered. "I'm a doll? You gonna dress me up?"

"Two things about a doll, Codes...they can be unclothed as easily as they are clothed.

* * *

><p>I think I enjoyed that FAR much more than I should have XD I always think of Codes like a doll. More personality than Ken at least.<p> 


End file.
